Bitter Blood
by revchick86
Summary: Bitter Blood is post wedding prebaby newlywed bliss and suspense. Someone or something has taken a particular intrest in the Cullen family and in Edward's beautiful new bride..lots of thriller/suspense and lemons to come.


**A/N: So this is my first attempt at a Twilight fanfic and I must say I'm a bit nervous. This particular category of fanfiction is quite daunting. There are so many incredible Twilight stories out there. (Aleea, you know you're my favorite babe! If you're reading an M rated Twilight and don't know who Aleeab4u is Shame, Shame fix that now.) Anyway as I was saying I only hope to write well enough to keep your interest peaked. So onto story details…this is set Post Wedding /Pre Baby. I adored Breaking Dawn and we all know Stephenie Meyer is a genius. However, being a young mom myself and therefore knowing the responsibility that is parenting a child. I must say the whole baby thing happened a little quick for my taste. I so longed to live vicariously through Bella and Edward's newlywed bliss. That's the basis of this fic Bella/Edward newlywed bliss mixed with a little suspenseful danger. Bella is still human and Edward is so obviously our beloved Vampire. I hope to write true to character since they are perfect as is. I will also be writing from different POV's so keep an eye on the beginning of each scene. Rated M for lemons and violence so consider yourselves well warned! I think that's enough to get you started and I promise this ridiculously long A/N will not be the norm for me.**

**Disclaimer: I'm only going to post this in my first chapter but it applies to all the rest…I do not own most of the characters portrayed in this story. They belong to the beautifully creative mind of Stephenie Meyer to whom we all owe a huge, huge Thank You!!! **

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**BELLA POV:**

Cool breath sent a wonderfully warm chill down my back as perfect stone lips pressed gently against my collar bone.

"Mmm." I mumbled.

An icy nose skimmed up my neck breathing in my scent, inhaling deeply as it pressed even closer against my skin.

"You, my darling, smell absolutely wonderful." A sweet musical voice spoke to me and excited every part of my being immediately waking me from all remaining slumber.

Mornings with Edward were proving to be my favorite part of the day. He continued to place loving kisses along my collar bone, up my neck, and then on the sensitive spot just behind my ear. I trembled and wound my hands in his messy tress, pulling him even closer to me. His wonderful scent assailed me and instantly took my breath away.

"Breathe, Bella." He whispered against my neck.

"Mmm." I managed again still unable to form coherent thoughts and far from capable of a sensible sentence structure.

My eyes were still closed and even though I'd yet to see my beautiful husband's face I smiled knowing that my reality is far better than the very best of human dreams.

"I've missed you terribly." Edward uttered between his ongoing trail of kisses.

My eyes opened and instantly they were met by his golden gaze. He hovered over me holding himself up with his right arm while his left hand pushed a stray strand of untamed hair from my face. _Yes, my reality is so far and beyond any possible dream._ My arms were still resting around his neck and I pulled him down to me greedy for more of his life altering love. His lips were pure ecstasy pressed softly to mine.

"Mmm." I moaned again this time in response to his roaming left hand. It had found its' way to my waist and ever so softly slipped underneath the fabric of my white tank top caressing my stomach with his icy warm touch. Fire ran throughout my body and I burned for more of him. I deepened our kiss, carefully running my tongue across his bottom lip.

"Bella." He responded, playfully scolding my unannounced action.

Our honeymoon had proved as quite the test for the boundaries of our physical relationship and we'd thankfully discovered that it was possible for us to make love without my life hanging dangerously in the balance. However, as much progress as we'd made he was still Edward and always overly cautious, especially in this particular area of our lives. Not every move had to be accounted for but he did have a great appreciation for careful planning. Planning out the window, he'd missed me while I'd slept and that was made quite obvious when he returned my wet kiss with an equally passionate open mouthed kiss of his own.

My hands slipped down the contours of his perfectly sculpted back and along his sides before running softly up his chest, all the while still kissing his sultry lips. The taste of his lips on mine is so intensely sweet I knew I could spend my entire life simply savoring his flavor. Unfortunately I needed to breathe so I pulled back for air and immediately longed for the day breathing would be unnecessary. His lips never broke contact with my body. When I turned away to catch my breath he made a nearly impossible feat, showering me with butterfly kisses on every inch of my exposed skin. His hands searched further up than before and I cried out his name when his left hand found my breast. His cold palm gently cupped it and my nipple immediately pert to his perfect touch. My entire body trembled in response.

"Edward."

I cried out, pleading with him for even more. I needed more. I desperately needed more of him. Before I was able to register the movement his right hand swept underneath me and pulled me on top of him. He allowed both of his hands to rest on my lower back and then began tracing slow circles against my skin. His kisses had turned fiercely passionate and dripped with wanton need. He removed my irritating shirt in one swift movement and pulled my small framed body tightly to his. The feeling of my bare skin pressed to his sent controlling waves of desire throughout my entire being. I was hungry and consumed with gluttonous want from him. Never satisfied, never fulfilled, never having enough!

I pressed my lips passionately to his allowing his tongue access to mine. Both of his hands grabbed tightly to my ass and pulled my already sweltering body even closer to his. His rising erection pressed through his boxers and into my heat. Suddenly an animalistic instinct to grind into him took over. I positioned my panty clad body against his and moved until I found pressure in all the right places.

"Edward. Want. You." Even I noticed the deep husky tone my voice had taken as my desperate plea made air.

I looked deeply into his eyes and found that they were no longer golden but now black as night, saturated with pure lust. Lust for me.

"Bella."

I assaulted him with even more wet kisses and allowed my hands to roam freely across his hard body.

"Bella, baby." He whispered nearly breathlessly into my ear.

My hands found the waistband of his boxers and I struggled fiercely with the annoying fabric. _Why can't my movements be as precise as his? _He grabbed my hands and pulled them up to his chest. He looked into my eyes, the golden color returning to his.

"Bella, we can't." He said with obvious and unyielding resolve.

All movement stopped. I sat up, positioning myself on his lower abdomen.

"We can't?" I questioned extremely confused by his statement.

He smiled sweetly at me and reached for my tank top. I remained still, completely immobilized by this sudden change of course. He sat up with me still in his lap repositioning me as he pulled the white tank top over my head, as if I were a child in need of parental assistance in dressing myself. My gaze never left his face and my expression was undoubtedly quite incredulous. His was simply determined.

"We have a plane to catch, Bella. We mustn't be late love."

"You're kidding me right?" My tone was heavy with shock and disdain.

He laughed lightheartedly and removed me from his lap. He rose from the bed and pulled on his own shirt as he spoke.

"Hop in the shower and I'll fix you some breakfast. Anything in particular you're craving?"

"Yeah but it has absolutely nothing to do with breakfast." I replied in an icy sarcastic tone.

He stopped at the door and turned around only to be met by my frustrated glare. His head shook from side to side as he let out a deep sigh that was followed by a small stifled laugh.

"Eggs it is. Enjoy your shower love."

_A FEW HOURS LATER…._

"Bella will you be angry with me for the remainder of our trip?"

Edward asked me as he opened the door of the cab we'd ridden in from the marina to the airport. He lovingly placed his hand out in front of me. I sighed and rolled my eyes as I took it.

"I've already told you I'm not angry, Edward."

I stepped out of the cab and onto the sidewalk that was swarming with people. He let go of my hand and walked to the back of the cab to retrieve our luggage. The yellow trunk popped open and Edward disappeared behind it.

"I'm just frustrated, sexually frustrated." I mumbled to myself playing with the corners of the airline tickets I was holding tightly in my right hand.

The trunk closed and Edward glared at me in both amusement and frustration. _Stupid Vampire hearing_. I should have known better_._ I looked down at my feet slightly embarrassed by the words I'd just spoken. He walked over to me and pulled my chin up causing my face to meet his stare. My breathing became erractic and my heart pounded loudly making silent confession for all of the things his touch still does to me.

A confident smirk played at his features as he bent down and brushed his cool lips to mine. I gave it no second thought and immediately responded to his sweet gesture by entwining my free hand into his brownish red locks and pulling him even closer to me deepening our already consuming kiss. He obliged me and willing met my desire for him by affectionately placing his right hand on the small of my back. I nearly came undone with the feelings his touch inspired in me. I was suddenly weak in the knees and his hand on my lower back became not only my undoing but my only form of reliable support during that undoing.

I felt him smile into our kiss and his tongue softly grazed mine. Gone, I was absolutely gone. Completely taken under and into a state of sheer bliss by this angel named Edward Cullen. I pressed my body embarrassingly close to his, giving no thought to where we were or who was watching only focusing on the need I had forming deep within me for more and more of this bliss, more and more of him.

He gently and ever so slowly pulled away from me and I instinctively whimpered at the loss of contact. His left hand remained softly perched upon my right cheek and his honey colored eyes gazed deeply into mine. He smiled at me and ran his cold finger across the warmth of my flushed cheek. He ducked his head into mine pressing his forehead against my own.

"Bella." He said in a soft and all too seductive tone.

Hearing him say my name in such a sexual way was doing absolutely nothing for my already weak ability to gain any sort of composure.

"My sweet, sweet, Bella. You are absolutely…"

I was hanging on edge, taking in every single syllable of every single word his beautifully musical voice formed for me. He'd once said I was his very own form of heroine however I'm afraid between the two of us I'd be the one deemed an addict. He smiled at me once more but this time the sweetness I'd previously found in his smirk turned into an ere of mischief.

"Insatiable. You, Mrs. Cullen are an insatiable little minx."

And with that he pulled away and turned to pick up our luggage. I scoffed at his playful and tortuously teasing tactic. He just wound me up with absolutely no intention of unwinding me any time soon. _Angel? _He turned to find me still standing in the same position he'd left me in.

"Bella, come love we don't want to miss our flight." He said walking towards the large glass doors before us.

I scowled at him in obvious reprove. He smirked and gestured me forward with the tip of the carry-on bag he held in his left hand.

"You're a monster, Edward Cullen." I remarked as I stormed by him and through the glass doors all too eager to get away from his torturous teasing.

"Finally, you finally understand."

His cool breath tickled my neck. Even though I'd all but ran it had taken him no time at all to catch up with me. He now stood directly behind me. His words put an abrupt halt to my forward movement and I turned to see him questioning my actions with the expression written on his face. I glared incredulously at him, ever Edward Cullen to be melodramatic and somehow turn my sarcastic pun into a deep inward battle of the soul.

"It was a joke, Bella. I can make jokes too you know."

I raised my brow and shot him a curious look before rolling my eyes at his foolish statement. He simply shook his head, laughed, and dropped the luggage he been carrying. Using both hands he turned me completely around and then ordered me forward.

"Walk, Bella."

We made our way through the terminals of the packed airport to the glossy granite customs counter reserved for privately owned and chartered jets. Edward approached the counter and spoke politely to the already overly flirtatious red head standing behind it. I stood a short distance away not needing to witness this exchange. It's true I'd grown accustom to women losing all their logic and reason around Edward. In fact I was quite the same the only distinguishing feature between myself and them being the ring he'd willing placed on my finger. However, something about the way this woman had managed to looked right over me and blatantly lustfully toward him turned my stomach to knots. She smiled and batted her eyelashes at him as she asked for photo Id. He reached for his wallet then turned to me urging me forward to the counter.

"Bella, she needs both of our Ids sweetheart."

The redhead turned red faced at his term of endearment. I smiled and stifled a laugh.

"Right of course she does."

I reached in my bag and searched for my small wallet and pulled my Id from it. I glanced at the picture before handing it over to Edward who in turn handed it over to the disgruntled red.

"My wife's identification." He said stressing the word wife's.

As frustrating as he can be he is also gloriously Edward Cullen. The red head whose name I never cared enough to catch finished gathering our information rather quickly and eagerly sent us on our way. Edward still carrying our smaller items of luggage took me to a small seating area and asked me to wait here while he made some last minutes preparations for our trip.

I let out an exasperated sigh and granted him an irritated glance as I plopped myself down in the hard plastic chair he'd lead me to. Airports have always been less than appealing to me and under the current circumstances facing my now overwhelming sexual frustrations I'd lost all tolerance for them completely. I rhythmically tapped my foot on the off white laminate tile beneath me and allowed my eyes to roam freely throughout the crowded space to the stranger's faces surrounding me.

I was searching for distraction, desperately needing something to drown out the torturing images and inward longing this morning's rushed wakeup call had left me with. My eyes focused in on an elderly Asian couple standing just a few feet away from me at the Delta custom service counter. They were absolutely adorable together, each holding tightly to the other's hand. Both were clad in red, white, and blue with fanny packs perfectly perched upon their tiny waist lines. My ears honed in on the conversation the husband was having with the airport employee. Unfortunately it took me only moments to understand the look of confusion coloring the employee's expression. The couple's English was broken at best and upon that discovery they no longer did anything for my already fleeting attention span.

I took in a deep breath and closed my eyes tightly as I laid my head against the cold block wall behind me. I allowed memories from the last few weeks to flood my mind even though everything in me screamed in protest knowing it would only serve as self inflicted torture. Immediately both joy and overwhelming desire threatened to take me under. Edward. My mind vibrantly replayed every inch of his perfectly sculpted body. My heart rate accelerated and my breathing hitched at the memory of that perfect body entwined with my own. Thoughts of our first night on Esme Isle washed over me and they were so palpable I could literally taste the salty air and feel his husky breath against my neck. My body inadvertently trembled and I stifled a small moan that nearly escaped me as thoughts of his hands all over me sent me into sheer lust and desperate wanton need for him.

My eyes shot open at once and searched more frantically than before for distraction. _Oh, God I need distraction._ I found a mother rebuking her small child whom I'd witnessed snatch a bag of M&M's from a crowded newspaper stand. _Not distracting._ There was a large group of teenage guys leaning against a wall and ogling over a very attractive older woman who openly cringed at their glare. _Amusing but not distracting._ A business man stood before me violently hashing it out with a poor stranger on the other end of his phone line. _Irritating, not distracting. _I continued to search through the droves of people seeking someone of interest, someone to fill in as a temporary form of relief from my all consuming lustful thoughts.

Each face that passed by was as unimpressive as the last. Living with seven, perfect, god-like creatures over the past few years has weakened my interest in mere humanity. All the faces I'd been studying began to blend together into one large collage of nothingness. I'd found no form of distraction in these simple and ordinary creatures. They held no power to interest me enough to even seemingly diminish my encompassing thoughts of Edward. I closed my eyes again in an attempt to gather my thoughts and regain some will power and restraint. _Bella, get a grip._ I silently rebuked myself for being so childish and irrational. I took another deep breath and dared to open my eyes once more, desperately hoping Edward would be there and in moments we'd be boarding our flight home.

Then it happened. I opened my eyes and found the distraction I'd been looking for… or had that distraction found me?

**Final thought: Distraction? Wanna know?...Review button below. Also there is a second scene to this chapter and depending on your response...I'll consider posting, I just needed to get this first scene out of my head and off my screen. **


End file.
